I'm With You
by HinataHyuuga8
Summary: Hinata yang selalu dibully oleh teman - teman sekelasnya membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta. tapi tekanan dari Kairn membuat Hinata menjauhi Sasuke. Warning : Fic gaje X X


I'm With You

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

Genre : Romance

Happy Reading ^^

.

Gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Tangannya terasa dingin walau musim panas sedang berada di puncaknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya membuka gagang pintu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan sekali ia melangkah masuk…

BUK! BUK!

Gadis itu melindungi dirinya dengan lengannya yang kecil. Lemparan demi lemparan buku terus mengarah padanya. Ia meringkuk di sudut kelas. Aku memandangnya heran. Apa yang ia lakukan? Ia menunduk dalam – dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni tebalnya. Bahunya bergetar, menandakan bahwa ia ketakutan.

"Dasar bodoh, untuk apa kau kemari," seorang gadis berkacamata memaki gadis itu.

"Lebih baik kau tidak ada saja,"

"Dasar sampah,"

"Kau tidak berguna!"

Ejekan demi ejekan terus dilayangkan pada gadis itu. Gadis bersurai indigo itu berusaha berdiri. Kakinya yang bergetar memaksanya untuk tetap berjalan melintasi orang – orang yang mengejeknya. Ia tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Sebuah kursi dan meja menunggunya di sana. Akan tetapi, meja dan kursinya penuh dengan coretan tak jelas. Semua coretan yang mengejek dirinya. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. Seakan tak terjadi apa – apa, ia duduk di kursinya, memandang keluar jendela.

"Hey, kau anak baru?" sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Hn," ujarku singkat.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno," gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau pasti Sasuke Uchiha,"

Aku membalas uluran tangannya singkat walau jiwaku sebenarnya tetap mengarah kepada gadis bersurai indigo di balik jendela kelasnya.

"Tsunade-sensei sudah menjelaskan tentangmu. Kau diminta ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang. Kau tahu tempatnya kan?" tanya Sakura.

Aku mengangguk. Gadis itu lalu beranjak pergi dan melambai padaku. Sekali lagi aku memandang gadis indigo itu, sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Ya, kita kedatangan murid baru," seorang guru aneh bermasker berdiri di sampingku. "Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha," ujarku setengah hati.

"Berteman baiklah dengan Sasuke, anak – anak," Kakashi, guru bermasker menatap murid – muridnya. "Sasuke, kau boleh duduk dimana pun yang kau mau."

Aku memandang sekelilingku. Tampak gadis – gadis berusaha menarik perhatianku. Tch, aku tidak tertarik pada mereka. Padanganku terpaku pada seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang duduk di pojok kelas. Kursi di sebelahnya kosong. Aku cepat – cepat berjalan ke arahnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyaku.

Ia tampak kaget. Kini, aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan sempurna. Sepasang mata lavender yang indah di balik lensa kacamata yang tebal, pipi yang sedikit _chubby_ dengan semburat merah dan rambut indigonya yang dikuncir dua. Sekilas ia tampak seperti anak yang culun tapi, menurutku ia manis. Ia tampak ragu sesaat mengingat banyaknya pasang mata yang menatapnya sinis.

"Le-lebih ba-baik ja-jangan di-di si-sini," ujarnya terbata – bata.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ehem," suara Kakashi menggema. "Kau sudah tentukan pilihanmu, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn," aku segera duduk di sampingnya tanpa perduli lagi reaksinya.

"Ya, kalau begitu buka buku pelajaran kalian halaman 79, kerjakan latihannya," Kakashi memberi perintah. "Untuk mengerjakannya lebih baik kalian berpasangan."

Gadis itu dengan cepat mengerjakannya dengan patuh. Aku mengetukan pensilku. Ia tampak terkejut lalu menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya. Ia cepat – cepat menunduk kembali seolah ketakutan. Apa aku seseram itu?

"Tolong ajari aku," ujarku walau jelas aku sudah menguasai materi ini. Namun, entah mengapa aku justru ingin mencari perhatian padanya.

"A-apa?" tanyanya menatapku.

"Ajari aku," aku mengeraskan suaraku.

"A-apa?" ia kembali bertanya. "A-aku ti-tidak bi-bisa."

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Hinata Hyuuga," jawabnya pelan.

Aku mendesah. Dengan paksa aku menggeser letak kursiku mendekat. Wajahnya memerah. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Aku berhasil mengerjainya. Ia menunduk pelan. Menjelaskan dengan suara yang sangat pelan tapi sangat lembut dan menenangkan hati.

"Ini bagaimana?" tanyaku berusaha agar ia tetap berbicara.

Aku menunjuk satu soal yang terletak di bukunya. Tepat saat itu ia juga hendak menunjuk tempat yang sama. Tangankami bersentuhan. Ia segera menarik tangannya. Wajahnya benar – benar merah. Sekali lagi, aku tertawa kecil dalam hati.

"Go-gomen," ujarnya menunduk.

"Hn," aku membalasknya singkat.

Tak sadar, bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku segera berdiri dan seketika itu juga gadis – gadis mengerumuniku. Aku benci keadaan ini. Hinata masih di sampingku. Ia menunduk membereskan buku – bukunya. Tiba – tiba seorang gadis berkacamata yang kulihat tadi pagi mendorongnya dengan kasar. Buku – bukunya berserakan. Ia terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Minggir kau, bodoh," ujar gadis itu.

"Kau menghalangi jalan kami kepada Sasuke-kun," seorang gadis berabut putih pucat juga ikut memaki si gadis.

Hinata tak bergeming. Ia membereskan buku – bukunya yang berserakan. Lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Go-gomenasai," ujarnya sambil membungkuk lalu bergegas pergi.

Aku berusaha menahannya, tapi paraga gadis itu semakin mengerubungiku. Hinata. Aku ingin bersamanya.

.

.

.

Aku melintasi lapangan olahraga. Kulihat Hinata duduk di bawah pohon menikmati semilir angin. Tangannya memegang bekal makanan. Namun, tak lama, sekelompok gadis menghampirinya. Aku tetap pada tempatku, memperhatikan semuanya.

"Kau mau apa, Hyuuga? Mencari perhatian pada Sasuke-kun? Kau pasti memaksanya duduk di sebelahmu kan?" gadis yang berkacamata itu menuduh Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Karin-san."

Karin menarik rambut Hinata dengan kasar. "Tidak bermaksud katamu?" kakinya menginjak punggung Hinata, memaksanya berlutut.

"I-Ittai.." Hinata mengerang kesakitan.

"Berjanjilah tak akan mendekati Sasuke-kun lagi," Karin semakin keras menarik rambut Hinata.

"I-iya, aku be-berjanji," Hinata berkata pelan.

Sasuke yang menyaksikan smeuanya menjadi geram. Tangannya mengepal menahan emosinya. Kakinya beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya menuju tempat Karin.

"Sekarang, minta maaflah pada kami semua!" Karin seakan memerintah.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu, Karin," aku melemparkan _deathglare _pada Karin dan kawan – kawannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," Karin mebelalak tidak percaya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" aku memaksa Karin.

Karin mendesah lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada rambut Hinata. Hinata jatuh terduduk. Rambutnya tampak berantakan. Aku segera membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Sekali lagi kalian mengganggunya, aku tidak segan – segan melaporkan kalian," ujarku mengancam. Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi pembela Hinata. "Apa yang kalian tunggu, cepat pergi!"

Karin dan kawan – kawannya segera berlari pergi. Aku mendecih. Hinata tampak terbatuk – batuk.

"Kau tidak apa - apa?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Arigatou, Uchiha-san."

"Panggil saja, Sasuke," aku memaksakan diri tersenyum.

Ia tersneyum balik. Entah kenapa, wajahku serasa memanas. Gadis ini, benar – benar membuat jantungku tak berdetak normal. Aku mencintainya.

"Hinata,"

"Hm?" ia menatapku.

"Aku mencintaimu," aku mengecup keningnya tanpa sadar.

Wajahnya memerah hebat dan sedetik kemudian ia… pingsan (?)

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menyalin catatan di bukunya.

"Hey, Hyuuga, kudengar Sasuke-kun tidak masuk hari ini," suara Karin mengejutkan Hinata.

Hinata berbalik menatap Karin. "I-iya."

Dengan cepat Karin menarik kerah kemeja Hinata. "Kebetulan sekali."

"A-apa maumu, Karin-san?" Hinata menatap kedua bola mata Karin.

"Heh? Kau berani melawanku sekarang," Karin menghempaskan Hinata, membiarkan Hinata terjatuh. "Berhubung Sasuke-kun tidak ada, bagaimana kalau kita dakan permainan kecil?" Karin tersenyum licik.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Hinata mulai ketakutan.

Karin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya. Teman – temannya mengerti. Mereka menarik kedua tangan Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku," Hinata meronta.

"Permainan dimulai," Karin mengangkat sebuah tongkat.

.

.

.

"I-ittai.." Hinata terbatuk – batuk di lantai. Wajahnya penuh luka akibat pukulan dan tamparan.

"Kenapa, Hinata? Sudah menyerah?" Karin menginjak punggung Hinata.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia kesulitan bernafas.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau tidak menuruti kata – kataku untuk menjauhi Sasuke-kun," Karin terus memaki Hinata.

Hinata menangis. Selama ini ia memang menjadi gadis yang selalu di-_bully_ oleh teman – teman sekelasnya. Namun, ini yang terparah.

"Acara puncaknya baru akan dimulai," Karin mengeluarkan sebuah gunting. "Kudengar, kau sangat menyayangi rambutmu, heh?"

Hinata terkejut. "Karin, aku mohon jangan potong rambutku." Hinata memohon.

"Terlambat," Karin tersenyum sambil mengayunkan gunting di tangannya.

.

.

.

Aku menatap sekeliling. Tidak nampak Hinata dimanapun.

"Hey, kau tahu dimana Hinata?" tanyaku pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendesah. "Tidak. Untuk apa mengurusi gadis itu."

Sasuke berjalan gontai ke arah tempat duduknya. Tak lama, Hinata tiba. Wajahnya pucat, sepucat kertas. Kantong matanya tebal dan hitam. Matanya membengkak. Dan terlebih lagi… rambutnya tampak sangat pendek sekarang.

Karin dan kawan – kawannya menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata, kau mau bertukar tempat duduk denganku kan?" tanya Karin.

Hinata tak menjawab. Matanya menatapku. Tapi, ia kembali teringat kepada kejadian kemarin.

"Kau ingin kejadian itu kembali terulang?" desis Karin pelan.

Hinata cepat – cepat menggeleng.

"Baguslah," Karin menarik tasnya dan duduk di tempat Hinata, persis di sebelahku.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Hinata bukan Hinata yang biasanya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa – apa?" aku menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata menunuduk. "Aku sibuk." Ia berjalan melewatiku. Ia terus berjalan menuju taman. Aku mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau ini?" aku menahan lengan Hinata. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Tidak ada," Hinata berbohong.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya,"

Hinata tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya terisak pelan.

"Tinggalkan aku," isak Hinata.

Aku memeluknya. Membiarkan diriku memberikan kehangatan yang selama ini terpendam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," aku menjauhkan tubuh Hinata, memaksa Hinata menatapnya. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu."

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata masih terisak.

"Jangan takut lagi pada Karin," aku kembali memeluknya. "Aku akan ada di sini selalu."

"Kau janji?" Hinata menatapku.

Aku mengangguk. Entah kenapa, kali ini aku begitu tergila – gila dengan wanita ini. aku mencintainya, ya mencintainya.

"Kau mau menjadi pacarku, Hinata?"

Hinata terkejut. Kemudian mengangguk malu – malu. Aku janji, tidak akan membiarkannya tertindas lagi. Karena aku… mencintainya.

.

.

.

**Author's Note : Fic-nya gaje ya XD author buatnya emang buru-buru banget. Beberapa adegan nggak author tambah karena waktu yang terbatas, gomen ne. semoga author bisa terus post fic. Jangan lupa review ^^**


End file.
